


A Glimmer Of Hope

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Hunk Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Hunk Week: Day 6: Lonely





	

 

It had been a few days since it had all happened. A few days since the dead had started to come back and attack the living. A few days since Hunk had watched his family been torn apart by them only for them to come back as one of them.

He was hold up in an apartment. He had no idea who had onced lived here. All he knew was that they were probably one of the things he could here outside the apartment, in the hallway.

Hunk had been in this apartment ever since his family had turned. He was slowly running out of edible food and water and knew he’d have to venture out soon to find some. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. Everything that had happened was a lot to process completely and even though he knew it was very unlikely he was the only survivor he couldn’t help, but think of the possibilities that he might. In this city at least.

For most of the day Hunk had sat by the window and looked out of the city. The streets weren’t as packed with the creatures now. They appeared to have all, but disappeared. He doubted that was the case. Perhaps they were underground or filling up the now empty buildings. Or maybe they had moved on to other cities to destroy even more families?

That reminded him. He would have to move on as well. Couldn’t stay in this apartment forever. The food and water would be gone soon. So in preparation of having to leave soon Hunk got up from the window sill and went to the bedroom and began to look for something he could carry his supplies in.

Turned out the person who had once owned this place had been a hiker so there were more than enough backpacks for Hunk to choose from. Hunk decided to go with the medium black backpack.

Backpack in hand Hunk began to clear the place of any and all supplies. He took what canned foods were left in the cupboard (soup, beans, fruit, you know the usual) and he took the last five bottles of water from the fridge. He took a swiss army pocket knife from the camping gear as well as a flare gun.

Once he had secured the supplies into the pack Hunk began to search for a weapon that would be more effective weapon that wasn’t a pocket knife or flare gun. The only thing he could find was a hiking stick. Deciding that it would have to do until he found something better Hunk pulled the backpack on and began to see if any of the windows lead onto a fire escape. Fortunately one of them did.

It was a few days before Hunk ran into some familiar faces. During this time he’d been searching buildings for more supplies as well as trying to find a vehicle that could get him out of the city and away from the infected. He had considered going to one of the checkpoints, but how safe were they really? From what he had seen, and read on the posters that were scattered around, these checkpoints only had a dozen guards and very long queues to get in. He questioned their safety because what would happen if the infected arrived while there were still people outside? And what would happen if the infected found a way inside the checkpoint? Surely it would be a bloodbath!  

Hunk had run into these familiar faces when he’d been searching for a crowbar to break into an antique store (he had seen a gun lying on the floor and, if it had bullets, then it would definitely be a better weapon than his hiking stick). His search had brought him to the police precinct in hopes that they might have one in the evidence lockup.

When Hunk had finally found the evidence lockup he was of course unable to open it as it required a keycard. Sighing, he walked away from the evidence lockup and began to look for the keycard. He was in the middle of looking through every draw in the office when he heard a loud crashing sound and someone cursing. Excited at the possibility of another survivor Hunk began to make his way to where the sounds had come from.

Hunk was just about the round the corner that lead towards the cells when he bumped into someone. They didn’t bump into each lightly either. It was a full on collision that caused both of them to fall and hit the ground, hard. As they both recovered Hunk looked over to see who he had collided with and was in complete and utter shock when he saw them. “Lance!?”

Lance looked over to Hunk and his mouth dropped in complete and utter surprise. “Hunk!? Oh my God! I thought you were dead!”

“Same here!” Hunk was the first one to get up so he went over and offered Lance his hand. Lance gladly took it. “How?” Hunk asked.

“Long story! We’re going to need to sit around a campfire for it sort of long. What about you?”

“Same here. You here with anyone else?”

“Yeah I’m with-”

“Lance! I heard a crash and I thought… Hunk is that you?” Pidge said as they came down the corridor.

“Pidge!” Hunk said as they embraced one another in a quick hug. “Anyone else I should be aware of?” he asked as he and Pidge ended their embrace.

“Yeah. Shortly after things happened Shiro appeared out of nowhere and is now part of our posse.” Lance replied.

“Shiro? He’s here?” This information surprised Hunk a lot. Definitely a lot more than finding out Pidge and Lance were still alive and not inside a checkpoint.

Back when they were in the Garrison, before summer vacation had started and the world had decided to end, everybody knew who Shiro was. You would have to be living under a rock not to know who he was. Shiro was the perfect model student. The best of the best, if you will. Or at least he was until, on a mission, he vanished. Hunk found it strange that he would choose now, of all times, to reappear, but that was a mystery for another day. Right now he needed to find that keycard unless…

“Do any of you have a crowbar?”

“Don’t think so. Why?” Pidge asked.

“I think there’s one in the evidence lockup, but you need a keycard to get in and I can’t seem to find it.” Hunk replied.

“I should be able to get us in without a keycard.” Pidge responded. “Where’s the lockup?”

“This way.” Hunk said as he lead them to it.

Once they had reached the lockup Pidge got to work. As they worked Hunk and Lance stood watch and talked about how crazy all of this was. Pidge had just got the door open when Shiro came sprinting down to corridor.

“We need to leave. Now.” he informed them once he was close enough.

 


End file.
